


The Scene They DIDN'T Show in Tonight's Epi

by Amuly



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP, Wilson responds to House's "I love you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scene They DIDN'T Show in Tonight's Epi

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an old post I dug up from a few years ago. House/Wilson, set in the middle of the episode "97 seconds". It was my first porn fic I ever wrote, and I speed-wrote it, to try and break "the speed of pr0n". According to 4chan it was 105 minutes after airing, but I wrote this and posted it within 80 minutes of the episode airing. Obviously, this means this fic is kind of shit, but, eh, it's got nostalgia value for me. So there you go.

            “I love you.”

            Wilson blinked. Then he opened his mouth. Then he closed it. He blinked again. “House, will you at least pretend to pay attention? Your patient is dying.”

            House pushed himself up on his elbows. “It took you a long time to come up with a response just now.” House grinned. “Could it have been something I said?”

            Wilson rolled his eyes in exasperation “House can you please focus for two seconds?! Let’s go over the symptoms…”

            House shook his head. “Come closer.”

            Wilson stared at House in disbelief. “What on earth are you trying to do House? Bring all the focus back on to you? Convince me that you had some sort of epiphany when you saw the afterlife and decided you loved me? Well that’s all well and good but right now there is a dying man, NOT you, who needs our help.”

            House laid back down in frustration. “You always have to be such a spoil sport. I just figured I’d give a kiss to the man I love, who waited patiently by my bed side for me to wake up.” House batted his eyelashes. “I think I deserve a kiss for the ordeal I just went through.”

            “A kiss? Ordeal?!” Wilson sputtered, looking around the room, as if for an answer to House’s madness. Then Wilson paused and turned to look slyly at House.

            House’s eyes narrowed. Wilson was dangerous when he turned crafty. His guitar knew all about Wilson’s craftiness.

            Suddenly Wilson strode over to House’s side, dropped the case file on the bedside table, and grabbed either side of House’s face. “Fine, you want a kiss?” Wilson leaned in and kissed House firmly, then pulled away.

            “There. Now we can please talk about your patient?”

            House was stunned for all of two seconds. Then he turned coy. “Well, I wouldn’t call that a kiss. That was just you pressing your lips against mine. I mean, come on, you’ve had three wives, you must be doing something right when you kiss them.”

            Wilson ran his hand through his hair. “Are you serious? Do I really have to do this just so you’ll talk about your patient?” House just shrugged and leaned back into his pillow. Wilson sighed. “Fine. Alright. I give up.” Wilson bent over House and, more gently this time, kissed him.

            It started out slow, just some tentative movement of mouths closed. Then House began to force his tongue down Wilson’s throat and, to both of their surprises, a small whimper escaped from Wilson’s lips. Wilson pulled back suddenly, panting, with lips swollen. “What…what are you playing at House?”

            House shook his head. “Nothing.”

            Wilson glanced around the hospital room, then glanced back at House. Wilson stared at House for a long minute, trying to judge House’s expression. Finding nothing dishonest, and who was a better judge of when House was kidding than Wilson, Wilson leaned back down, and before he knew it House had wrapped his arm around Wilson’s head and yanked him down into a lip-crushing kiss. For a few blissful moments Wilson lost himself in the feel of House’s tongue, the shape of mouth. But then prudent Wilson took over and he pulled back. He walked toward the door, but before House could protest, Wilson pulled the door shut and locked it.

            “I’m not planning on being interrupted.” Wilson said. He threw a lust-filled glance House’s direction, then moved to pull all the blinds shut. “Lie down. Now.”

            House, always one to spoil the moment, protested. “Hey, I’m not the bitch in this relationship. Everyone knows you’re the bitch anyway. If we’re having sex I’m on top.”

            Wilson raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms, just out of House’s arm-length. “And how do you propose you are going to manage that with you’re leg the way it is and now a hand with second degree burns?” House glared at Wilson, and Wilson rolled his eyes and started to undo his belt. “You’ll be fucking me anyway, why would I let you be the one who gets to have his prostate stimulated?”

            House’s eyes widened as he watched Wilson pull of his pants and throw them over a chair. “Shirt.” House growled.

            Wilson smiled teasingly at House. “What? You want me to take my shirt off?” Wilson had make the mistake, however, of getting within arms-reach of House. House reached over and grabbed Wilson with his good hand.

            “Take off your shirt or I out you to the entire hospital.”

            Wilson pressed his lips together. “Why would I have ever thought you’d be any less of an ass in bed?” But he pulled his shirt off and climbed on top of House, careful not to put any weight on House’s bad leg.

            House gestured to his hospital bottoms. “I’ve only got one good hand here.” Wilson quickly divested House of hospital bottoms, and his hospital top for good measure. No reason why he should be the only one fully naked.

            “Thank goodness it’s not your right hand.” Wilson said.

            He grinned lasciviously and took House’s cock into his hand. House arched up into the touch. “Ah, fuck, Wilson…”

            Wilson grinned. “Well hang on a minute we’ll get there.”

            House shook his head. “No, you stop talking now. I want to enjoy this without you yammering on.”

            Wilson pouted and removed his hand from House’s cock. “Oh come on you yammer on just as much - ” House pulled Wilson down into a smoldering kiss, which successfully shut the both of them up. Wilson slid his hand back between them and took both their cocks into his hand and started stroking them together. House groaned into the kiss.

            Wilson pulled away from House for a second. “Ah, okay. I’m going to fuck myself on you so you need to…” Wilson leaned over House to the bedside table. “Do they have any…” and, just as luck would have it, a tube of KY jelly was in the table, obviously there for some sort of medical purpose.

            Wilson shoved it at House. “Alright come on, stretch me out." Wilson positioned himself for a little easier access, with his thighs on either side of House’s hips.

            House popped open the tube and smeared some on his fingers. “I don’t suppose I want to know how you know so much about taking it up the ass?”

            Wilson glared down at House. “We’re doctors, we’re supp—ahhh….” House slid two fingers at once into Wilson’s ass. Wilson leaned back against House’s fingers and groaned. House scissored his fingers, trying to get Wilson ready as quickly as possible. “That’s fine…ah…hurry up…” House pulled out and applied some more lube to his hand before inserting three fingers. Wilson groaned and dropped his head onto House’s chest, muttering incoherently.

            House widened Wilson quickly, and finally Wilson lifted his head up. “Come on, I need you inside me, now.” Wilson grabbed the KY jelly and poured a liberal amount into his palm. He shifted and took his and House’s cock into his hands again, pumping them together rapidly. House writhed against the bed.

            “Alright if you’re going to do it just…” Wilson panted as he sat up on his thighs and carefully positioned himself over House’s cock. House reached out, with his unburnt hand, and grabbed his cock to steady himself. Wilson placed a hand on House’s chest as he lowered himself onto House, and they both let out a deep moan.

            Wilson sat for a moment, his eyes closed, head thrown back and looking completely and utterly wanton. House savored the image, good fodder for many future masturbation sessions. After a moment Wilson opened his eyes and smiled with glazed eyes down at House. They began to move, gently at first, and then more furiously as they neared climax. Soon House was thrusting up into Wilson as Wilson slammed himself down onto House’s cock. Wilson lifted his hand to touch himself, but House slapped his hand away and took Wilson’s cock in hand. “Ah…House…damn…” Wilson panted, shifting position slightly. House’s cock started to hit Wilson’s prostate and pleasure coursed through his body. “Ah! Right…” Wilson’s head fell forward as the pleasure took over his senses. Two more hard thrusts down onto House and Wilson came, throwing his head back and releasing a deep, throaty groan. Once his vision cleared he continued his movement on top of House. Wilson leaned forward, smiling lazily as he thrust. “House…come for me…” Wilson drew House into a fierce kiss, and after a few more thrusts, House’s whole body stiffened, and he came inside Wilson.

            Wilson let himself fall onto House’s chest and lay there, panting and smiling happily. Wilson could have fallen asleep, just like that, but House grunted and shifted. Wilson sighed and carefully drew himself up off of House, then swung himself off the bed, looking around for a towel. Wilson toweled himself off, then tossed the towel to House, who cleaned himself up. Wilson was still grinning lazily as he pulled his pants and shirt back on.

            House leaned back in his bed and put his hands behind his head. “Well, I guess this means you love me too.” House said proudly.

            Wilson rolled his eyes, but simply couldn’t muster the appropriate amount of irritation. “Just shut up House.”

            Wilson snatched up the file on the bedside table. “I’ll just go over this with your underlings-in-training, see if they’ve come up with anything.”

            As Wilson opened the door to leave, House shouted “See you tonight, lover!!!” Wilson could only smile apologetically at the nearest nurses, but he thought to himself: Damn right you will.


End file.
